


【DickDami】Meow

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Damian和貓。Damian and cat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	【DickDami】Meow

**Author's Note:**

> ＊最近突然明白到了大少作為攻的美好。默默嗑上了DickDami和DickTim......
> 
> ＊很短
> 
> ＊原梗來自推上一位推主在電車上看到的情況，這邊稍作改動，原梗放在文末
> 
> ＊ Damian 13歲設定

當Dick Grayson拖著疲憊的身軀回到他的公寓，才換上輕便的睡衣，便聽到門外傳來一陣有點焦急的拍門聲。Dick皺著眉走到貓眼前篤了眼到底是誰在這個時候來訪，只看見門口站著一隻濕漉漉的Wayne家的小小弟，外套下膨膨的，不知道藏著了甚麼。

Dick雖疑惑為什麼對方會於這個點還在Bludhaven，但還是把門扉開了好讓Damian進門。「哈嘍，Little D，怎麼......」話還沒說完，Damian就大步地走到房間裡的沙發上坐下來，不悅地喃道：「怎麼花了這麼長時間才應門，Grayson？」習慣了對方這個態度的男人毫不在意地笑了笑，意識到對方現在渾身都濕透了的狀態，趕緊到浴室拿毛巾坐到對方的身邊。

「怎麼渾身濕透了，Damian？」滿腔疑惑的Dick決定先關心男孩的健康狀況，讓純白毛巾包裹著小麥男生，大概是因為濕透了的關係，此時的Damian看上去有些蒼白。皺著眉輕巧地用毛巾擦拭對方頭髮上的水珠，Damian不自覺地瞇著眼享受這項服務。

蔚藍向下篤了一眼，好奇地繼續問道：「你的懷中藏了甚麼？該不會是來謀殺我的炸彈吧？」翡翠綠狠狠地瞪了他一眼，小聲地TT了下，雙手更是抱緊了懷中的東西。看到Damian不願放手的樣子，Dick更是好奇了，到底他的懷中是藏著了甚麼東西？大手戳了下外套底下的東西，敏銳地聽到了喵的一聲，瞬間收獲到男生（自以為）兇狠的眼神，努力壓下還帶著稚嫩的童音低聲警告：「Grayson。」

Dick大概猜到前因後果了：「所以你是在下水道撿到這隻小貓了嗎？怎麼把牠帶到這裡來了？」大手繼續擦拭Damian濕漉漉的髪絲，聽見對方不置可否地哼了聲以示應同，吱吱唔唔地說了甚麼他聽不清的東西，只得向Damian示意他沒有聽見。

這時翡翠綠直直地凝視自己，蜜肌上似乎染上了一層紅暈，Damian稍微加重了聲線：「我說，因為牠很......可愛，你能先養牠嗎？我暫時無法把牠帶回Gotham。」這個時候Damian懷中的小貓也很合時宜地把腦袋從領口中擠了出來，純黑的毛髪以及祖母綠的雙眸，男生的下巴剛好抵在小貓的腦袋上。Dick的雙眼看看Damian，又看看小黑貓，再看回他的男生，忍不住笑著把毛巾拉下來，捧起小臉就在他的唇上輕輕留下一吻。

「對啊，很可愛呢。」揉揉已經近乎被擦乾的髪絲，看到眼前因為接吻令帶著嬰兒肥的臉龐變得通紅，同時愣住了沒有反應的Damian。壓不住的笑意展露在Dick的臉上，捏捏手感挺不錯的臉頰，Dick決定讓他的小黑貓把他的小黑貓留下來。

回過神來的Damian嘗試假裝甚麼都沒有發生，可惜仍未褪下的緋紅出賣了他。「所以，牠是可以留下來嗎？」無法忽視男生眼中的期待，也無法遺忘男孩兩片柔軟的觸感，Dick又湊上前親親他可愛的小黑貓，然後點頭回應：「可以啊，不過你偶爾也得過來照顧牠。」指尖勾了下Damian尖挺的鼻尖。

於是Damian偶爾假日有空的時候就會往Bludhaven跑，Dick也樂意讓男生的到來，讓他可以窩在沙發上抱緊被他撿回來的小黑貓，而Dick則可以窩在沙發上抱緊著他的小黑貓。

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗是推主在電車上看到兩個男高中生，其中一個男生衣服鼓鼓的，藏了一隻貓。
> 
> 然後另外一個男生問他打算怎樣做，那個藏著貓的男生就說：「牠很可愛嘛。」結果那個男生摸摸他的頭，說：「是是，很可愛」
> 
> 大概就這樣～


End file.
